Bear's Book Nook
Bear's Book Nook is the 20th episode of the 3rd season 3 episode overall. Plot Good Morning and What's that Smell? Bear introduces the audience because he's great and walks to the balcony and thinks the sun has just rising. After the "Good Morning" song sequence, he asks Ray about what the weather's gonna be. "In Woodland Valley, it's 70 degrees with a chance of weather. It looks like I'm really sunny and bright, Bear. Sunny and bright." This made Bear excellent and said to Ray that "you are the brightest planet I have met." After Ray rises back up, and Bear heads inside. Bear stops walking and sniffs. "What's that smell?" Bear realized he had smelled like waffles, pancakes, and muffins. Bear sniffs at the screen and asks: "Tell me, have you had breakfast in bed? That's because you smell delightful, like muffins, pancakes and waffles." Bear sniffs one more time and tells the audience that he smelled good and realized that Book Club is the most important day of the year. Did Ojo Read Many Books? Bear sees Ojo reading a pile of books. "Morning, Bear." Bear yawns and smacks his lips. "Morning, Ojo. You've been reading many books all night?" Ojo nods "yes". "Um, are you having some kind of crisis?" Ojo said no. Bear asks if Ojo read many books all night. Ojo's discussion to my opinion that Book Club is already here. Bear turns and breaks the 4th wall. "Ojo said that reading many books all night is the earliest time. That's why Book Club is important what we read." Ojo said that I believed that many people in reading are the greatest things in mind but Bear said it's not a good idea to read many books all night. Treelo shows up and asks "Do me read?" and Bear said that Ojo was reading many books up all night. This made Treelo so enormous. Jacques shows up as a book club person. "Bonjour, my friend. It is me, le club de book employee." Bear asks Jacques if this voice is British. "My British accent is where I learned to read books on the shelf! Ojo, you shouldn't be reading too many books into place!" Jacques slowly gives the book to Ojo and asks the meaning of this cover. "That is obviously "The Unfamiliar Journey of Mole and the Chick", you French beaver!" Ojo thanks Bear for not reading many books and sees you later. Reading Bear heads back and said that reading is important. The word "reading" appears. It is spelled in 7 yellow letters. "Reading is important. You got to learn the topics of good ways! Like, a school. Or... a library!" A cartoon picture shows the school and the library standing next to Bear. Another cartoon picture shows a printer. "If you want to print out the books you want to read, just take it out and show it to you." Another cartoon picture shows a typewriter. "Not really great enough to be big, but hey, it's editing!" The song "Just Reading a Book" is shown. This episode is repeated from "Read My Book". The song ends and Bear asks "What do you think? How do you feel like to be reading a book? What do you think?" A question mark shows real kids talking about reading books, doing homework in the classroom, newspaper articles, comics, or anything. "Wow, you guys do some very important reading in mind!" 1,001 Ways to Cook Slop Bear holds up a cookbook. "Witness, one thousand and one ways to cook slop!" Bear opens it and shows the instructions in subject verb agreement. It is interrupted by Pip and Pop asking "Whatcha doing?" "Oh, no-- nothing. Nothing. Just checking the cookbook in subject verb agreement." Bear points at the page and reads: "I made some baloney sandwiches for lunch." "You do?" Bear does this in flashback. A flashback is shown in "Oops, My Mistake". The flashback ends and Bear said it was a piece of baloney that was standing on the outside bread earlier. Bear points at another page. "This is a clam and pearl soup I made at 12:00." This made Pip upset, then checks his tongue. Bear points at another page again. "Try making a cooked pig for Thanksgiving." Pop said that everyone will love that. Bear breaks the 4th wall again. "The "I made" and "I'm making" is a sentence." Pip asks Bear if they want to put "we" in my cookbook. "Guys, no. No. You don't just put "we" in my cookbook!" Bear faces the camera. "As if I'm in the making of this cookbook, "we cooks", "we makes" and "we eats" do not." They asks Bear if he wants to make a clam pizza with anchovies. The scene dissolves as Bear grabs the pizza out of the oven. "Man, does that pizza sound good!" Jacques shows up again. "Oh and I just remembered. "Pizza" is a name for "pizza". That's Italian." Then Bear asks Jacques if he wants a salad. Bear points at the page one last time. "Pip and Pop keep eating a salad multiple times. It sounds like you are the one eating a salad like you're-- hold on. I don't eat salad!" Bear shakes his head "no" because he doesn't eat salad and thanks Jacques and Pip and Pop for doing subject verb agreement. "Okay, just read your cookbook if you want but don't spill it! You'll make a mess." Shadow's Story "Man, Pip and Pop sure had a lot of things to read on your cookbook. In fact, you did a great job." All of a sudden, an offscreen female laugh is incoming. "Did you hear that?" Bear leans aside. An offscreen laugh is heard again. Bear realizes it sounds like Shadow. Bear enters the stairway area and looks real hard to sing a special song, then she'll appear, and then sings his own song alone in the hallway. The song ends with Bear standing above the rooftop portrait and Bear shouts for her name, and Shadow magically appears on the right side of the wall. "I've been looking all over for you, Shadow. What have been you doing this delightful day?" Shadow summarizes a paraphrasing report in front of the kids, and Bear said it's fun and asks Shadow if she's wondering to tell us a story, and Shadow is polite and said to see if the tale can go fancy as free. Then Shadow begins to read his own rhyme "His Trip to the Moon". In her story, a man is inside a balloon. He accidentally pulled the switch and realizes he's in big trouble. Shadow's last lines are "And released the balloon" and a balloon hits bumps and makes a good landing. An alien holding a cheese on the moon shows up at the end of the story. "Wow, that's a great story. That man sure loves to ride like a rocket!" Shadow recommended that reading a book about planets are grateful with becomes The Queen of the Planets and lets out a British-Aussie accent: "With great planets comes great space." Bear said she didn't know he'll speak in words, and Shadow said that she's off and puts her hand at Bear if she needs another story, and vanishes in a flash. Jacques (voice only) calls for his name. The End of Book Club Bear heads back to the living room. "Jacques, what is all this?" Jacques said he is inviting a book club in my own house. "What if I want to buy a book I had seen? Like could I read The Taming of the Shrew?" Jacques nods "yes". "What about Mousey the Great?" Jacques said that those are fancy books, which those aren't real books which they're made up. Jacques dons his library glasses on and gets something out of the shelf. "I got the last one! I got the last Big Blue Book of Stories and Rhymes! That's perfect!" Bear grabs the book slowly from Jacques and does his song sequence "The End of Book Club", and calls his friends to his own living room. They chant "Read it! Read it"! repeatedly. The scene dissolves that Bear realizes the book is on Chapter 35. Bear realizes all of his friends are out missing. It is night. "Hey, where the heck did they go? They must've been took a trip to a school by then." This gave Bear an important idea and asks if he wants to see Luna. Luna's Discussion Bear walks to the balcony and sees Luna rising. "So, how was your day at the Big Blue House today?" Bear recommends it was great and said that Ojo was been reading many books up all night. "Did he ever get to see Jacques?" The camera shows a close-up of the left side: a plant. "I hope maybe that he'll plan another book club in Wednesday. It's just that anyone what we'll do." Luna said it's true, that this one come up with an idea; like a storytelling festival or a sign-up. "A sign-up? I had never signed up to me before!" Luna said it will be time to be staring at a sky and nicknamed the book 800 Stars Above the Sky, and Bear said it's true, and asks Luna to sing The Goodbye Song before going. "I would love to, my fellow Bear. I'd love to." A montage is shown. The montage ends and Luna rises back up and Bear enters to the attic back and thanks the audience for visiting the Big Blue House and turns the lamp off, but realizes to turn the lamp back on. "And by the way, whenever reading goes very important, reading goes reluctant." Bear turns the lamp back off, the episode ends. Songs *Good Morning (Short Version, Variation 3) (Songs by Peter Lurye) *Just Reading a Book (Songs by Steve Charney) *His Trip to the Moon (Sung by Shadow) *The End of Book Club (Songs by Bill Obrecht, Score by Rob Curto and Julian Harris) Shadow's Appearance Downstairs Hallway with Portrait of Guy and Horse Hanging on Yellow Rooftop Bear's Sense of Smell Muffins, Pancakes and Waffles Credits Bear's Book Nook (Credits) Gallery Bear's Book Nook (Gallery) Notes * The dog in the Shadow Projects logo makes bell sounds like a bicycle. * This is another time after the thinking kids segment, Bear has his grown eyebrows again. This is seen in "Wait for Me", "It's All About You" and "Our Neighborhood Festival". Quotes * Bear's Book Nook/Quotes DVD and Video Release *Bear's Story Time Disney Junior DVD Releases *Storytelling with Bear *Greatest Hits: Vol. 2 *Computer Caper *Bear Takes You to School *Art Appreciation (Disney Junior DVD) *Greatest Hits: Vol. 5 (Disc 3) In Other Languages * Bear's Book Nook (In Other Languages) Transcript * Bear's Book Nook (Transcript) Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes in 1999 Category:December (Christmas) Episodes Category:Episodes in December Category:Books